Jacob Davenport
This Character was created by Superjokertv. Jacob Davenport is a new character to the Lab Rats series, played by Jimmy Bennett. He was first seen in "Mission: Space". He becomes friends with Lab Rats and he is revealed to be an android. History Jacob turn up at the Davenports and claimed to be invited by Marcus. He wanders into the lab with Marcus and puts in a security camera. In the end, he is revealed to be an evil spy and works for a mysterious person that is Mr. Davenport's enemy. At the end of the episode "Speed Trapped", it is revealed that he is bionic and threated Leo by mimic his voice to intimiated him, while Marcus threated to exposed Adam, Chase and Bree's bionics to world. Personality Jacob intially displayed a distinct personality and emotional responses, likely due to being influenced by Chase's formidable persona. He had a bit of a temper, and was prone to outbursts, but generally calm and collected. However, his actions were constantly defined by his egotism. Later displaying cocky, compassion, bravery and selfless. Jacob is also sometimes presented as arrogant, as well as easily obsessive. Bionic Powers *'Super Intelligence:' He is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, laws, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. *'Voice Manipulation:' In the episode Speed Trapped, it is revealed that Jacob has the same ability as Bree. *'Electrical Generation:' In the episode Leo vs. Evil, it is revealed that Jacob has the same ability as alternate Leo expect yellow. *'Super Strength:' Jacob can easily overpower Adam as well as lift and thrown him. *'Super Durability:' Jacob easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damage. *'Super Speed:' Jacob is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Geo Leaping:' In the episode Bionic Showdown, it is revealed that Jacob has the same ability as alternate Leo. *'Illusions:' Jacob has the ability to cast illusion and take on the appear of anyone he choose. *'Magnetism App:' Turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. *'Hacking:' Jacob can remotely hack computers. *'Laser Fingers:' He tries to kill Leo with lasers that come out of his finger tip. *'Martial Arts:' Jacob can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat. *'Camouflage:' He can visually blend into immediate environment. *'Levitation:' Jacob can levitate off the ground. *'Force Field:' Jacob is capable of creating a shield, to protect him and others. Appearances Season 1 *Mission: Space Season 2 *Speed Trapped *Parallel Universe (alternate counterpart) *Leo vs Evil *Bionic Showdown *Memory Wipe Trivia *He is revealed to be an android (as revealed in Bionic Showdown). Since he is an android, that means he is a robot inside of a human body. *He has Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics combined as well as alternate Leo's bionics. *He won't have lived till the age of sixteen, if he didn't increased his lifespan by 100 years. *In Bionic Showdown Jacob is revealed to be a android, and they also explained that bionic chip weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the lab rats glitch. Being a android, he may be immune to glitches. Category:Recurring characters Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Bionic Category:Superhuman Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Former Villians